


Call Me Daddy

by queenmyking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's drunk and wants some of that good good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE VERY FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE FOR MY BFF LAUREN it's very rough you've been warned.

You were snuggled under a blanket when you heard the door slam. Zayn was home from the bar which meant he was drunk and belligerent. You had no problem with that.   
“Goddammit, Lauren! I need my fucking cock sucked!” you heard him scream from the kitchen. “Where the fuck are you.” He stumbled into the living room and tugged the blanket from leaving you only in a t shirt and shorts. Zayn took his shirt off and rudely told you to do the same. In hopes of making him angrier, you didn't. He grunted and slumped down on the couch next to you.   
“Get up, take your clothes off, and suck my dick.” He shoved you off the couch. You got up and disrobed. “Go faster!” He shouted and grabbed your wrist yanking you down. As you pulled his pants down you heard him say deeply under his breath, “call me daddy.” You were naked and on your knees when you whispered, “yes, daddy.”   
“Don't mumble!” He shouted as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. You pulled his pants the rest of the way off and his cock went straight up. He bent down and blew smoke in your face. “Suck it until you gag.” He grabbed the back of your neck and shoved your mouth around his dick. He pushed you down farther until it was touching the back of your throat. He groaned as it contracted and his fingers pulled at your hair.   
“Use your tongue,” he said as he blew another puff of smoke. You didn't. Before you knew it you were shoved to the ground on your back as he slammed into you. You screamed.  
“Does that hurt? You want it to hurt more?” He squeezed your hips and bit to your neck. You would have bruises the next morning. “Scream it. Scream my name.”  
“Zayn!”  
“No!” He slapped your backside.  
“Daddy,” you mumbled.  
“Louder,” he growled as he took another puff of his cigarette and blew it into your mouth.  
“Daddy!”  
“That's right. That's what I want to hear.” He continued to thrust into you and ignored the fact that you had climaxed three times already. The tops of his thighs clapped against your ass quick and hard. He finally came and climbed onto the couch. You watched as he pulled his pants back on and flipped on the tv completely ignoring you on the floor in pain. He looked down at you and said, “Will you make me some tea, babe?” His eyes were soft as they followed you into the kitchen.   
Reclothing yourself as you fiddled with the tea you noticed there were burn marks on your waist and hips from his cigarette that he was still smoking even after your encounter.You got yourself a glass of water and wiped the dried tears from your eyes. As you picked up the tea and turned around, Zayn came out of nowhere and grabbed it from you. “Thanks, love,” he said kissing you softly on the lips.


End file.
